Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama
Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama is the second feature-length animated movie based on the Kim Possible series. This film includes a mix of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery. The film premiered April 8, 2005 on Disney Channel, advertised as the first animated Disney Channel Original Movie. The film was originally considered for a theatrical release, however, the financial failure of Teacher's Pet caused the movie to air straight to TV. This film was completed after the original run of the animated television series, but it was aired before the last few episodes of the series' third season. The film was originally going to be the series finale but Disney Channel ultimately renewed the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 10, 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. Synopsis In his attempt to take over the world, Dr. Drakken has developed an elaborate new master plan that baffles everyone, even his assistant, Shego. Among the plan's stages are the procurement of a sketch of a new toy; the development of "Synthadrones", advanced androids; and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom. However, Ron introduces Kim to Eric (Ricky Ullman), a new student, and Kim and Eric are instantly attracted to each other. As their relationship progresses, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. He also realizes his own feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her for fear of harming their friendship. Ron is also annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, his favorite fast-food chain, have been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken kidnaps Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, a scientist who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible, Draken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme, which now includes board meetings at a company he recently acquired. Bueno Nacho has introduced their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart to heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Eric attend Prom, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he is distressed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he is connected, Ron discovers the new owner is Dr. Drakken, who has imbedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken's, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims, and despite the protests of Eric, contacts Wade, who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a direct attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers' own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack, however, Drakken then reveals to Kim that he has captured Eric, and demands her surrender. Enraged, Kim dons a new, experimental battle-suit, despite warnings from Wade and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim is happy when she sees Eric walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Eric then reveals that he is actually one of Drakken's Synthadrones and shocks Kim with a blast of electricity, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Eric in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim awake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, humiliated and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his true feelings for her, making Kim realize that she too has the same feelings. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Eric attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus kills Eric by puncturing Eric's foot and draining his "syntho-ooze". The Diablos deactivated, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody (with Drakken finally admitting that maybe Kim "is all that") and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to the Prom holding hands and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries to make fun of them, but everyone else starts to cheer as the next song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first kiss. Gallery Kim Possible Movie So the drama.jpg Category:Kim Possible Category:2005 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Animated films Category:Films based on television shows